super_smash_bros_for_wii_u_and_3dsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki
'''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki''' Pretty much all Nintendo fans are familiar with the Super Smash Bros. series, so prepare for the fourth installment of one of the most popular video game series of all time. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS!!! Characters: '''Nintendo''' / '''HAL Laboratory, Inc.''' / '''Pokemon.''' / '''Creatures Inc.''' / '''GAME FREAK inc.''' / '''INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS''' / '''SEGA''' / '''CAPCOM CO., LTD.''' / '''BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.''' I own absolutely nothing involved with Nintendo or any other companies affiliated with this game. '''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI!!! EVER!!! THIS WIKI BELONGS TO JAXON BRYCE NOBLES, THANK YOU.''' '''Characters''' '''Veterans''' '''Mario''' '''Donkey Kong''' '''Link''' '''Samus''' '''Kirby''' '''Fox''' '''Pikachu''' '''Bowser''' '''Pit''' '''Pikmin & Olimar''' '''Luigi''' '''Peach''' '''Toon Link''' '''Sonic''' '''Marth''' '''Zelda''' '''King Dedede''' '''Lucario''' '''Diddy Kong''' '''Yoshi''' '''Zero Suit Samus''' '''Sheik''' '''Charizard''' '''Ike''' '''Captain Falcon''' '''Meta Knight''' '''Newcomers''' '''Villager''' '''Megaman''' '''Wii Fit Trainer''' '''Rosalina and Luma''' '''Little Mac''' '''Greninja''' '''Mii Fighters''' '''Palutena''' '''Pac-Man''' '''Lucina''' '''Robin''' '''Alt. Costumes''' '''Mario'''- Fire Mario, NES Open '''Donkey Kong'''- '''Link'''- Skyward Sword, Goron Tunic, Zora Tunic '''Samus'''- Fusion Suit, Gravity Suit, Dark Suit, Light Suit '''Kirby'''- Red, Blue '''Fox'''- '''Pikachu'''- Red Hat, Brendan Emerald Headband, Blue Pichu Goggles '''Bowser'''- Black '''Pit'''- '''Pikmin & Olimar'''- '''Luigi'''- Ice Luigi '''Peach'''- '''Toon Link'''- Red, Blue, Purple '''Sonic'''- Purple, Silver '''Marth'''- '''Zelda'''- '''King Dedede'''- '''Lucario'''- '''Diddy Kong'''- '''Zero Suit Samus'''- '''Sheik'''- '''Yoshi'''- Blue, Yellow, Red '''Charizard'''- '''Ike'''- '''Captain Falcon'''- Gold Falcon '''Meta Knight'''- '''Villager'''- Female Villager, Yellow Male, Green Female '''Megaman'''- Rush Coil, Leaf Shield, Metal Blade '''Wii Fit Trainer'''- Male Wii Fit Trainer, Wii Fit U, Male Wii Fit U '''Rosalina & Luma'''- Fire Rosalina '''Little Mac'''- Wire Frame Mac, Pink Tracksuit, Blue & White Stripes '''Greninja'''- Shiny, Red '''Palutena'''- '''Pac-Man'''- '''Lucina'''- Masked '''Robin'''- Female Robin '''Possible Characters''' '''Jigglypuff''' '''Mr. Game & Watch''' '''Wario''' '''Falco''' '''Wolf''' '''Mewtwo''' '''Ness''' '''Lucas''' '''Ganondorf''' '''R.O.B.''' '''Ice Climbers''' '''Snake''' '''Shulk''' '''Chorus Men''' '''Dark Pit''' '''Bandana Dee''' '''Mach Rider''' '''Dixie Kong''' '''Ridley''' '''Ghirahim''' '''Karate Joe''' '''Chibi Robo''' '''Isaac''' '''King K. Rool''' '''Sceptile''' '''Bowser Jr.''' '''Marshall''' '''Impa''' '''Medusa''' '''Jeff''' '''Black Shadow''' '''Rayman''' '''Krystal''' '''Paper Mario''' '''Duck Hunt Dog''' '''Zoroark''' '''Assist Trophies''' '''Andross''' '''Ashley''' '''Chain Chomp''' '''Color TV-Game 15''' '''Dark Samus''' '''Devil''' '''Dr. Wright''' '''Elec Man''' '''Hammer Bro''' '''Isabelle''' '''Knuckle Joe''' '''Lakitu and Spinies''' '''Lyn''' '''Magnus''' '''Metroid''' '''Midna''' '''Mother Brain''' '''Nintendogs''' '''Prince Sable''' '''Samurai Goroh''' '''Saki Amamiya''' '''Shadow the Hedgehog''' '''Skull Kid''' '''Starfy''' '''Takamaru''' '''Tingle''' '''Waluigi''' '''Pokéball Pokémon''' '''Generation 1''' '''Eevee''' '''Electrode''' '''Goldeen''' '''Meowth''' '''Mew''' '''Moltres''' '''Snorlax''' '''Staryu''' '''Generation 2''' '''Bellossum''' '''Entei''' '''Lugia''' '''Suicune''' '''Togepi''' '''Generation 3''' '''Deoxys''' '''Gardevoir''' '''Kyogre''' '''Latias/Latios''' '''Metagross''' '''Genaration 4''' '''Abomasnow''' '''Arceus''' '''Darkrai''' '''Giratina''' '''Palkia''' '''Generation 5''' '''Genesect''' '''Keldeo''' '''Kyurem''' '''Meloetta''' '''Oshawott''' '''Snivy''' '''Victini''' '''Generation 6''' '''Chespin''' '''Dedenne''' '''Fennekin''' '''Fletchling''' '''Gogoat''' '''Inkay''' '''Spewpa''' '''Xerneas''' '''Stages''' '''Wii U stages''' Coliseum Garden of Hope Great Fox Kalos Pokémon League Mario Galaxy Mushroom Kingdom U Pac-Land Palutena's Temple Pilot Wings Pyrosphere Skyloft Town & City Wii Fit Studio Windy Hill Zone Halberd '''3DS stages''' 3D Land Arena Ferox Balloon Fight Find Mii Game boy Gerudo Valley Golden Plains Living Room N's Castle Pac-Maze Paper Mario Prism Tower Rainbow Road Reset Bomb Forest Spirit Train Tomodachi Apartments Tortimer's Island Green Hill Zone Jungle Japes '''Final Destination''' '''These stages have a Final Destination Version''' Garden of Hope Mario Galaxy Palutena's Temple Pyrosphere Skyloft Windy Hill Zone Gerudo Valley Spirit Train Battlefield Dr. Wily's Castle '''Both Games''' Battlefield Boxing Ring Dr. Wily's Castle Final Destination '''Confirmed and Possible Bosses''' '''Master Hand'''- has been confirmed to appear on the 3DS. '''Yellow Devil'''- has been confirmed to appear on the stage Wily Castle '''Dark Emperor'''- has been confirmed to appear on the the 3DS stage Find Mii. '''Kotake and Koume'''- have been confirmed to appear on the 3DS stage Gerudo Valley. '''Gamemodes''' Home-run Contest Target Blast Smash Run Trophy Rush Classic Mode For Glory For Fun '''Smash Run''' Smash Run Power-Ups '''Speed'''- A green item resembling a boot. Known to boost dashing speed; may also boost walking and air speed. '''Jump'''- A yellow item resembling a wing. Increases jumping height, also appears to increase falling speed. '''Attack'''- An orange item resembling a boxing glove. Boosts power of all normal attacks. '''Special'''- A red item shaped like a starburst. Boosts power of all special moves. '''Arms'''- A purple item resembling a sledge-hammer. Increases strength of projectiles, item attacks, and throws. Is is unknown how this distinction operates on special moves that involve projectiles, items, or throws. '''Defense'''- A blue item resembling a generic shield. Makes it more difficult to launch characters; it is currently unknown whether this is an increase in weight or a decrease in knockback taken (which may also result in flinch resistance). Smash Run Enemies '''Mario Universe''' Banzai Bill Bill Blaster Bullet Bill Flame Chomp Giant Goomba Goomba Hammer Bro Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Troopa Lakitu and Spinies Magikoopa Shy Guy Spike Top '''Kirby Universe''' Bonkers Bronto Burt Gordo Parasol Waddle Dee Plasma Wisp Shotzo Tac Waddle Dee Waddle Doo '''Kid Icarus Universe''' Boom Stomper Bumpety Bomb Clubber Skull Daphne Flage Lethinium Lurchthorn Mahva Megonta Mimicutie Monoeye Nutski Reaper Skuttler Souflee Zuree '''Pikmin Universe''' Bulborb Iridescent Glint Beetle '''Pokémon Universe''' Chandelure Cryogonal Gastly Koffing Petilil '''The Legend of Zelda Universe''' Bubbles Cucco Darknut Octorok Peahat Peahat Larva Poe ReDead Stalfos '''Sonic Universe''' Eggrobo '''The Subspace Emissary''' Glice Glire Glunder Mite Poppant Roturret Subspace Generator '''Metroid Universe''' Geemer Kihunter Metroid Reo '''Donkey Kong Universe''' Kritter Tiki Buzz '''Megaman Universe''' Mettaur '''Ice Climber Universe''' Polar Bear '''Dig-Dug Universe''' Pooka '''Rhythm Heaven Universe''' Sneaky Spirit '''Find Mii Universe''' Yellow Ghost '''Items''' Barrel Capsule Crate Party Ball Rolling Crate Beam Sword Fire Bar Home Run Bat Lip's Stick Ore Club Star Rod Drill Arm Eye Turret Fire Flower Gust Bellows Ray Gun Steel Diver Super Scope Banana Peel Beehive Beetle Blast Box Blue Shell Bob-omb Bombchu Boomerang Bumper Cucco Deku Nut Freezie Gooey Bomb Green Shell Home Run Bat Hothead Master Ball Motion-Sensor Bomb Mr. Saturn Pitfall Pokéball POW Block Smart Bomb Smoke Ball Spring Team Healer Urina X-Bomb Back Shield Bullet Bill Bunny Hood Franklin Badge Lightning Bolt Metal Box Poison Mushroom Rocket Belt Starman Super Leaf Super Mushroom Superspicy Curry Timer Food Fairy Bottle Heart Container Maxim Tomato Assist Trophy Boss Galaga Daybreak Dragoon Golden Hammer Hammer Hocotate Ship Sandbag Smash Ball Soccer Ball Warp Star S Flag Treasure Chest '''Roster Prediction''' '''Veterans''' Mario Donkey Kong Link Samus Kirby Fox Pikachu Bowser Pit Pikmin & Olimar Luigi Peach Toon Link Sonic Marth Zelda King Dedede Lucario Diddy Kong Zero Suit Samus Sheik Yoshi Charizard Ike Captain Falcon Meta Knight Ganondorf Wario Ice Climbers Falco Mewtwo Mr. Game & Watch Jigglypuff R.O.B. Ness '''Newcomers''' Villager Megaman Wii Fit Trainer Rosalina & Luma Little Mac Greninja Mii Fighters Palutena Pac-man Lucina Robin Shulk Chorus Men Dixie Kong Duck Hunt Dog Impa Dark Pit Bowser Jr. Ridley '''DLC''' '''None at this moment''' '''Leaks''' '''4chan 12'''- 64 characters including playable bosses. King K. Rool and Ridley are among the bosses. 3 unknown characters described as "a yellow and black ball with a red gem in the middle, a flying, bow wielding shadow, and a green piranha plant?". '''4chan 13'''- there will be a nintendo direct in August. It states that Ness, Jigglypuff, Ice Climbers, Falco, and Ganondorf are returning. There will be a Boss Battle Mode '''4chan 14'''- Ness, Lucas, R.O.B., Falco, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, Meta Knight, Wario, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo return. Wolf, Snake, Squirtle, and Ivysaur are cut. Shulk and Marshall are newcomers. Rabbids, Krystal, Ghirahim, Isaac, and Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde are assist trophies. Yveltal is a pokéball. Mario and Luigi will have Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi Alt. Costumes. Master Hand and Ridley are bosses. King K. Rool is not in the game '''Jumpman Leak'''- 40 characters, Mewtwo, Lucario, and R.O.B. return, Dixie Kong, Mii, and Jumpman are Newcomers, Snake is cut, Bowser Jr. Is an assist trophy, there is a Tetris based stage, and the Cannon Box from Super Mario 3D World is an item. '''Naryol Leak'''- 42 playable characters and Ridley is not one of them and neither is King K. Rool. This leak talked about how Sakurai is aiming for uniqueness. That's basically it. '''PukurinMaii Leak'''- this leak states that Halberd from Kirby and Prison Island from Xenoblade are Wii U stages and World Tournament from Pokemon will be a 3DS stage. The Newcomers are Rosalina, Little Mac, Mii, Shulk, a red head girl from Fire Emblem, Pac-Man, and Palutena and the Veterans are Mewtwo, Ness, King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Ganondorf, and Falco. '''Rosalina X'''- It says that 4 characters are cut and Captain Falcon is returning. [[Category:Browse]] '''Project M''' '''Project M is a modification for the previous smash game Brawl. It makes the game feel more along the lines of Melee, and it's been pretty successful at doing so.''' Playable Characters Mario Luigi Peach Bowser Yoshi Wario Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Link Toon Link Zelda Sheik Ganondorf Samus Zero Suit Samus Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Fox Falco Wolf Pikachu Jigglypuff Mewtwo Squirtle Ivysaur Charizard Lucario Captain Falcon Ness Lucas Ice Climbers Marth Roy Ike Mr. Game & Watch Pit Olimar R.O.B Sonic Snake April Fools Characters Pichu Ike Climbers Slippy Ridley Stages Battlefield Big Blue Brinstar Castle Seige Corneria Dracula's Castle Dream Land Distant Planet Final Destination Flat Zone 2 Fountain of Dreams Fourside Frigate Orpheon Green Hill Zone Halberd Hyrule Castle Jungle Japes Congo Jungle Lylat Cruise Metal Cavern Norfair Onett Pictochat Pirate Ship Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 Princess Peach's Castle Rainbow Cruise Rumble Falls Saffron City Shadow Moses Island Skyloft Skyworld Smashville Summit Temple Training Room Warioware Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Story Updates '''1.0, Released February 8, 2011''' Characters •Captain Falcon •Falco •Fox •Ganondorf •Jigglypuff •Link •Lucas •Mario •Marth •Mr. Game & Watch •Sheik •Snake •Sonic •Zelda '''2.0, Released April 17, 2012''' New Characters •Bowser •Charizard •Donkey Kong •Ike •King Dedede •Lucario •Luigi •Ness •Peach •Pikachu •Pit •R.O.B. •Toon Link •Wario •Wolf '''2.1, Released May 23, 2012''' •Major Bug Fixes •Skyloft replaces Hanenbow stage '''2.5, Released December 29, 2012''' New Characters •Diddy Kong •Ivysaur •Squirtle •Zero Suit Samus Other Features •Ledge teching implemented •Melee knockback stacking implemented •Input Assistance and Stock Control Implemented •Input Lag from Brawl is fixed •New aesthetic changes which include new palette swaps and new menu designs '''2.5b, Released January 6, 2013''' •Various Minor Bug Fixes '''2.6, Released July 17, 2013''' New Characters •Meta Knight '''2.6b, Released August 15, 2013''' •Various Bug Fixes '''3.0, Released December 9, 2013''' New Characters •Ice Climbers •Kirby •Olimar •Samus •Yoshi •Mewtwo •Roy Other Features •Turbo Mode added •Princess Peach's Castle added •Norfair revamped •Distant Planet revamped •Training Room stage added •Alternate Costumes including Dr. Mario, Melee Fox, Shadow Queen Peach, Fire Peach, Ocarina of Time Link, Dry Bowser, Party Hat & Pirate Hat Pikachu, Crown & Fairy Jigglypuff, Armored Mewtwo, Mr. L, Virtual Boy R.O.B., Outset Toon Link, Classic Wolf, Boxer Donkey Kong, Pajama Ness, Masked Man Lucas, Melee Falco, Extra Yoshi Colors, and Concept Art Meta Knight '''3.01, Released January 11, 2014''' •New Launcher •Fixed Lag with new characters •Salty Runbacks implemented •Various Bug fixes '''3.02, Released January 13, 2013''' •Various Bug fixes Developers •'''Project Leaders'''- Shanus, SHeLL, Magus, Strong Bad, jiang, Shadic, haloedhero, Yeroc •'''Magus'''- Magus •'''Playtesters'''- Gimpyfish62, TheReflexWonder, Fuzzyness, Professor Pro, Fly Amanita, Jolteon, and many others •'''Graphics/Menu Design'''- Fireball Stars, ds22 •'''Animation'''- haloedhero, SiLeNtDo0m •'''Stage Design'''- Mewtwo2000, Shadic, Vanguard, SOJ '''SAKURAI IS A TROLL'''=